Imaging devices and cameras which develop 360 degree views, e.g. panoramic imaging systems, are currently known. Such systems provide a relatively wide field of view and may be used for a variety of different purposes. Such applications include, but are not limited to, the areas of surveillance, robotics and machine vision.
In general, such devices are capable of imaging a wide angle of a scene. The wide angle may be up to approximately 360 degrees as measured both an azimuth and an elevation. Often, these devices require the use of multiple cameras, where the cameras are spaced apart, such that each camera may effectively capture a portion of a scene, which may or may not be reflected off of a mirrored surface. Additional methods which may be utilized to capture a wide field of view include, for example, convex mirrors, coupled with image processing algorithms, fish eye lenses or single cameras with conventional lenses that rotate. The use of such systems often requires mechanical means necessary to focus or zoom on an object.
However, it would be desirable to provide an imaging device which is capable of producing a 360 degree by 180 degree view or greater, without the necessity for lenses or mirrors that focus or require multiple optical elements.